


Laundry

by mr_clockundstein



Series: Homestuck fanfictions [2]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_clockundstein/pseuds/mr_clockundstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another of my Homestuck Fics but this one is a somewhat fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

Bro / Lil Cal

Laundry

 

As the sun made it's way to the middle of the sky a

few beams of sunlight creeped through the blinds of

Bro's room. He gave a groan and pulled the covers

up over his head, this caused some smuppets to fall

to the floor with a light thud. Lil' Cal layed

under the covers with bro, his arms cradling one of

Bro's more larger and muscular arms. The sound of

feet walking around outside his door made Bro stir,

he swung the covers off himself then let his feet

hit the floor then stood up. He grabbed his shades

off the small nightstand and placed them in their

rightful place on his face, he scratched his head

then slipped on some boxers and opened his bedroom

door only to see Dave standing in the hallway his

arms crossed and a basket of clothes next to him.

"Bro, it's your turn to do laundry, I've gotten my

shit done so It's easier for you, that and I don't

want my shit to be all pink and tie-dye like the

last time you did laundry." Dave picked up the

basket and headed back to his room and closed the

door, Bro watched him leave then he glanced back

over his shoulder and viewed his room. Beside the

usual smuppets scattered across the floor and

anywhere else they could cling to, there was

clothes in piles scattered around the room. Bro

walked back into his room and grabbed the upside down

hamper basket thing and gathered up the clothes in

the room then headed out of his room and down the

hall to the bathroom, he poured the dirty clothes

and towels from the bathroom hamper into his. After

gathering all the dirty laundry he put the basket

by the door and went back to his room and grabbed

Lil' Cal, then headed back to the basket. Carrying

it to the elevator then down to the laundry room,

Bro quickly sorted the laundry and tossed them in a

few washing machines. No one really did laundry

this late in the afternoon so bro took up a few

more machines to get the job done faster. Bro sat

Lil' Cal down on one of the machines and walked

around the room, as the machines rumbled Lil' Cal

had fallen sideways on the machine, his cap had

fallen off and fallen into one of the open

machines. Bro glanced over seeing him, "Lil' Cal

you alright?" he said with his soft deep voice, he

headed over and picked Cal up, "where is your hat

bro?" he tilted his head then glanced around the

machines. He put Cal in the basket and got on his

knees looking under the machines and crawled around

looking for it, "What the actual fuck?" he said

getting up. He glanced at the open machine then

smiled looking inside and saw the hat, he went to

grab it but stopped and watched as the hat moved

back and forth in the machine. Bro didn't waste any

time grabbing the hat and looked down at the small

animal that was under it. A faint meow echoed

through the metal interior, Bro grabbed the small

Persian kitten out from the machine. He raised an

eyebrow, "now what are you doing here little man?"

he said petting the very affectionate kitten. The

machines beeped letting him know that the laundry

was done, he put the kitten in the basket with lil'

Cal and he quickly gathered the laundry up. He took

both Cal and the kitten out of the basket and put

the clothes in, he wrapped Lil' Cal's arms around

his neck so he would be hanging on him then he

picked the kitten up and put him on top of the

clothes and headed back to the elevator then to his

apartment. Dirk put the laundry on the couch along

with Lil' Cal, he picked the kitten up and searched

it for tags or for anything that would identify it.

Nothing, he couldn't find anything about the cat.

"Well I guess I'll keep you around till someone

comes knocking, "little man."


End file.
